Play With Me!
by Koji-Sama756
Summary: AU: Set in modern times with the Sengoku warlords as CEOs of companies, Akechi Mitsuhide, after taking over Oda's company and subsequently being overthrown himself, sets his sites on a new company, but first he has to get through the company's vice-president. He attempts to bring down the stoic vp by breaking his will and releasing dark desires. Yaoi, M/M, Lemon, Katakura/Akechi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****I'm not used to writing AU fics so I hope you enjoy.**

**Pairing(s): Mainly Katakura/Akechi (non-romantic) with mentions of Katakura/Date (romantic)  
**

**Warnings: BDSM (in later chapters), Dominance/Submission, Dub-con  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku Basara or any of the characters.**

* * *

Long, slender fingers gripped the small, silver phone currently ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Akechi?"

"Yes."

"My name is Katakura Kojuuro, vice president of Date Finance. We have reviewed your application, and would like you to come in for an interview if you're still interested."

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Is tomorrow at nine too soon?"

"No."

"I'll see you then, Mr. Akechi."

Mitsuhide closed the cellphone, seething internally. The job prospects after his last stunt at Oda Financial had not been the best, and now to slither to a rival company, the hot-headed man's stomach churned uneasily. He gathered the last remnants of his pride in a brown leather, designer portfolio, and mentally prepared himself for the next day. He knew how to get what he wanted, and if bowing to the dogs at Date Finance got what he desired, he would play the part of loyal, eager-to-please underling once again.

#

He sank into the plush, black leather chairs in the waiting room of the finance company, looking at the sparsely decorated room before thumbing through a recent financial magazine. His heart dropped in his chest when he stared into his own visage on the cover and read the title of the story detailing his less than successful overthrow of his former employer, Oda Nobunaga, and his own short thirteen day reign as executive of the most powerful finance company in the nation. The article ascertained two things in the man's mind. The Date company already knew of his treachery against his former boss, and this was most likely a pity interview, or Date's idea to humiliate him further.

Heavy strides echoed down the hall, filtering into the room, signaling the arrival of the company's vice president.

Akechi stood and bowed deeply to older man. "Most prestigious Katakura, I humbly thank you for this unexpected honor."

"Keep your forked tongue inside you fanged mouth, snake," the new arrival growled threateningly. "I do not particularly approve of Masamune's decision to interview you, but I will obey the boss' orders without fail."

Mitsuhide inclined his head in acknowledgment, following the stoic man Date Masamune trusted with his company. Once in Kojuuro's office, Akechi took the chance to learn a bit more about the man who would shortly be doing the same with him. The newspaper articles, awards, and personal pictures outlined the type of man Katakura Kojuuro happened to be. He was loved by the community for his numerous charity events and donations, loved by the company for his hard work and dedication, and loved by his life-partner for his devotion and faithfulness. Of all the things that Katakura was that he wasn't, Akechi despised the image of the devoted partner the most. The endearing picture of Date Masamune with a happy smile in place of his usual smirk as Kojuuro lovingly wrapped an arm around the younger man's waist sickened Mitsuhide. He could not explain the feel of bile rising in his throat while he gazed into the smiling face of the big boss of Date Finance.

A sharp click as the picture was pushed down onto the desk, broke the spell over him and drew his attention to the other person in the room.

"The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can both pretend like this unpleasant interaction never happened."

#

A clichéd farewell of "Don't call us, we'll call you," and Mitsuhide was on his way home. _A waste of time_, he thought as he loosed his long silver hair from it confines.

"A waste of time, Masamune," Kojuuro said, standing in front of the boss' desk while the one-eyed man watched the town from his perch in front of large bay windows.

"I hear he's a brilliant financer, Kojuuro."

"But, sir, didn't you hear what he did to-"

"Oda? Yes, I know, but a dragon can always bite off the head of a snake." He turned to smirk at Kojuuro. "Besides, wouldn't it be better to keep a close eye on him instead of letting him roam around, and risk him becoming a rival again?"

"Masamune, this can't end well."

"Trust me, Kojuuro. Everything will be fine."

#

Back to a cubicle, the silver-haired man groaned internally as the vice-president showed him to his new desk.

"And don't even think about trying anything, Akechi." Kojuuro rounded on him, narrowing his eyes.

"I wouldn't dare comprise this chance you have so graciously given me, Mr. Katakura."

"Didn't I tell you already to keep-"

"My forked tongue in my fanged mouth? Yes, yes. I'm sorry."

Stepping aside for the newest hire of Date Finance, Kojuuro growled out a warning, "I'm watching you, Akechi."

#

A tentative knock on the door to Katakura's office fell on deaf ears, and despite his better judgment, Mitsuhide pushed open the door.

"Dammit, Masamune! Answer your phone." A frustrated sigh and the slamming of receiver reverberated in the room, followed immediately by the ringing of the phone. Kojuuro answered quickly, still unawares of the man at his door. "Masamune?" A sigh of relief passed the vice president's lips, and then the cool façade broke. "God-dammit, Masmune! Are you with Takeda's men again? How many drinks have you had?" Unamused grunts, and fluttering eyelids betrayed the agitated storm brewing beneath the calm mask which was once again firmly in place. "You've lost how much! Where the hell are you, Masamune? You know what? I don't think I want to know. Just make certain Sanada gets you home in one piece." He slammed the receiver down again, and flopped back into his chair.

Mistuhide knocked once again.

Kojuuro sat up, inhaling sharply. "Akechi," he said, smoothing his hair back. "What do you want?"

"Just turning in that report you asked for, sir." He held up a file folder.

"What are you waiting for? Just put it on my desk."

He obediently walked over to the desk and laid the folder in front of the still frazzled man, noticing the relief in the other's eye at such a show of obedience. He turned and walked towards the door, intent on leaving for the day, uncharacteristically choosing to not comment on the scene had witnessed.

"How much did you hear, Akechi?" Kojuuro asked, his voice low and threatening.

He turned and smirked at the man behind the desk. Shrugging, he asked, "Hear of what?"

"Don't play, Akechi."

"Be more specific. Jog my memory."

"How much of my phone conversation did you hear?"

He chuckled, swaying like a snake ready to strike as he sauntered over Kojuuro's desk. "Enough." He sat on the edge of Kojuuro's desk, his mind already grinding out a plan for his rise to power within Date Finance. "What? Boss Date giving you trouble? Poor under-appreciated Katakura, never receiving any praise for his hard work, always watching out for a reckless man-"

"Shut up, Akechi."

He stopped mid-sentence, and closed his mouth, once again demonstrating his willingness to be obedient; always watching Kojuuro's eyes as the other man struggled with some inner demon that Akechi planned to release.

"You can leave any time."

"As you command, Katakura." A twitch for the other spurned Mitsuhide further. "I'm here to serve." He stood and walked away, his plan already in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitsuhide rubbed his eyes; working on the computer all day did not suit him anymore. He should be the one in the penthouse office, overseeing the city. He glanced at the clock, cursing at his sudden lack of ambition after coming to work for Date. Then again, perhaps it wasn't a lack of ambition, but a desire to occupy his mind while he waited to get Date's right hand man alone once again. A chat screen popped on the corner of his desktop.

"Akechi, how are you faring on the Kurogame case?" He smirked at the screenname, kkatakura.

He responded quickly, his fingers gracefully brushing over the keys. "I just finished drafting the final agreement. Would you like to see the contract before I fax it to the client?"

"Yes, bring it to my office at your earliest convenience."

"As you command, my vice-president."

Kojuuro involuntarily twitched at his desk, reaching for the ring that signified the promise he made to Date to be faithful and support him as though the ring had become some talisman against the silver-haired devil. A knock at the door caused him to twitch again.

"Come in."

Akechi opened the door, bowing to Kojuuro as he stepped into the room.

"You work overtime on your own time, Akechi," Katakura said, holding his hand out expectantly for the papers held by the treacherous snake.

Mitsuhide kneeled in front of the other man, ceremoniously handing over the papers. "I live to serve you and Date. Is there anything else you desire from me, Katakura…dono?"

The honorific sent a shudder through the Date vice-president. "Don't use such formalities. We're in the modern age, and we are equal as men."

"Then what should I call you…Kojuuro?" The name rolled from his tongue and dripped into Katakura's very being, like a poison seeping into a wound. Silver hair purposely kept its owner's face and expression concealed; otherwise the involuntary smirk etched there would betray the man's thoughts to the other. The thrill of controlling the stoic man before him with honeyed words and displays of submission sent Akechi's heart aflutter. He would break Kojuuro's will, and thus gain access to the core of Date Finance which Kojuuro so jealously guarded.

"That's enough, Akechi. Please, just go home. You've done more than your fair share of work for today."

"_NO!" _his mind screamed. He had waited for weeks, building trust and a good rapport within the company in order to gain a private audience once again with the vice-president. He stood, inclining his head to Kojuuro, a neutral expression fixed on his face. "As you wish, Katakura." He walked towards the door, pausing to look back at the other. "Are you certain I can't do something for you? Tea? Coffee? It seems as though you have a long night ahead of you," he waved at the stack of papers on the desk, "and as loyal employee of Date Finance, I see it as my duty to aide in whatever way I can."

Kojuuro sighed, his headache mounting, and looked at his cell phone that was predictably void of messages despite the request for coffee over twenty minutes ago. Masamune was most likely drinking and gambling with Sanada Yukimura and Sarotobi Sasuke, or as he called it "partying", by that time, and wouldn't think of checking his phone until morning light brought him crawling from bed in search of relief from his hangover.

"Coffee would be appreciated."

"How do you want it?"

"Black."

Mitsuhide smiled. Strong and untainted like the man ordering it. "I shall return in a few minutes."

Kojuuro sighed loudly as soon as the silver-haired man left, gripping the arms of his chair and releasing his grip. He repeated this a few times, trying to unwind the coils the snake had wrapped around his nerves and sanity. "Masamune," he whispered as though the name of the young man he served, protected, and loved would give him strength to resist the path he had begun slipping down.

Akechi smiled widely as he went through the mundane actions of making coffee. He had purposely misspelled some words, left out a few, and generally made certain his work was not presentable but not to the point that it looked intentional, just simple mistakes that looked like the products of a tired and over-worked mind. Certainly Katakura would catch them while he was gone, giving him more reason to capture the Date executive's attention longer. Once the coffee finished, Akechi reached for Katakura's coffee cup, but at the last minute reached instead for Date's. He hoped that his "mistake" of grabbing the cup emblazoned with "BOSS" would subtly bleed into the man's subconscious, making him question Date's right to lead the company. He brought the coffee to the vice-president's office and placed it on his desk.

Kojuuro started to grab for the cup. "This is Masamune's cup."

"Oh," Mitsuhide gasped. "I'm sorry. I thought I grabbed yours. I apologize. Should I take it back and get yours?"

"No." He grabbed the cup and took a sip of the pitch-black liquid, smiling into the cup. At the very least Akechi could make a good cup of coffee, but then again the man had worked for Oda, who reportedly took his coffee so strong it was more syrup than drink.

"Do you find it pleasing?"

"It's pretty good."

"It makes me happy to hear that the great Katakura appreciates the handiwork of his loyal servant. Shall I assist you with anything else?"

"I've looked over the Kurogame contract. It can wait until you've had a good night's rest, but there are a few minor mistakes that need to be corrected."

"Please show me, Katakura." He walked to the side of the stoic man seated behind the desk.

Kojuuro flipped through a couple of pages until he found an error. "Like here. This should be Date Finance, not Kurogame."

Akechi leaned forward. His long silver hair, which had been released from its confines after the other employees had left, brushed against Katakura's neck, and the other flinched. "I see. I'm sorry, Katakura. I'll address the problems in the morning." He straightened up, taking notice of Katakura's rigid posture. "You're more than a little tense, Katakura. Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine."

"I could assist you if you so desire." He reached out and tentatively touched Kojuuro's shoulder, ever keeping watch on the vice-president's left hip where he knew a firearm was always kept. After not having any part of his person blown off, he ventured to put both hands on the tense man's shoulders and rolled his thumbs, massaging at the tightened muscles, which only served to make Kojuuro tense more.

Kojuuro slapped away the hands, "That's enough, Akechi."

"Perhaps I could release your tension in another way then?"

"I don't like where this is going. I think you should leave."

"I don't mind being used, Kojuuro." Kojuuro shuddered at the way his name rolled from the serpent's tongue. "You could release the pent up anger and impatience you feel towards Date, because I'm certain that he is a less than passive submissive."

#

Kojuuro slammed Masamune against the wall a little more harshly than he intended, grabbing at the younger man's shirt to reach the soft skin underneath.

"The hell, Kojuuro?" Date shoved Katakura against the wall with equal force, ripping the top few buttons off of Kojuuro's nice shirt and viciously biting at the sun-kissed skin.

Every time the couple decided to be intimate, the same struggle ensued, and Kojuuro had to be careful how hard he fought against his lover because his dragon bit back with equal, and often more brutal, force. It exhilarated him, and would have been fine if not for the constant battle at the workplace and after work. Everything with Masamune became a battle of wills, and even Kojuuro's seemingly endless patience grew thin.

#

He backhanded the silver-haired man, partially for the insult against Date and partially for a dark desire rising within him. The force of the blow knocked Akechi to the floor. Instead of fear or tears, the man on the floor looked back at him with half-lidded eyes and a euphoric grin planted on his lips. The hands that had been touching Katakura moments earlier now pulled their owner across the floor to rest at the vice-president's feet.

"Yes," Akechi breathed, reaching out for Katakura. "The pain, the pain. I love it. Please, Kojuuro, play with me more."

"You're just sick," Kojuuro spat, grabbing the long hair roughly and pulling to make Akechi look up. "This is really what you want?"

"Yes, Katakura-dono."

He shoved the other roughly to the floor again. His hands dropped to his pants, and Akechi looked up, lips parted in desire. The ring on his hand felt oddly heavy, and he very nearly hesitated.

"Don't think about it." Akechi crawled back over to him, reaching for the other's pants as well.

"Don't move."

Akechi stopped, pupils dilated with lust. He briefly considered ignoring the command, but if he was to break the other's will, he would have to be everything Date Masamune was not, which meant being completely obedient.

Kojuuro's breath hitched, waiting for the rebellion that never came. A dark thought passed through Kojuuro's mind as he unfastened the button of his pants and slowly agonizingly unzipped the zipper.

"Beg for it like the mongrel you are."

#

"Beg for me, Masamune."

"Fuck you, Kojuuro. I'll take what I want if I have to. I'm not going to beg for anything."

"Masamune, can't you play along?"

"What's the fun in begging? It's just stupid. Now are we going to get this party started or not?"

#

"Katakuro-dono, please, I want more. Give me more."

Kojuuro paused, having expected a defiant answer. He smirked and released his member, stroking himself tantalizingly as Akechi licked his lips impatiently.

"Do you want this, Akechi?"

"Yes, Katakuro-dono."

"Then come get it."

Mitsuhide reached for the pre-cum slicked shaft, but his hands received a sharp rap. He looked up, a sneer making its way to his mouth.

"You seem to know how to use your mouth so well to get what you want, so use it now."

The sneer turned into a smirk as he leaned forward to flick his tongue over the salty head. Kojuuro grabbed a handful of silver hair and thrust into the warm velvety mouth as he pulled Mitsuhide forward. The silver-haired man gagged and tears stung the corner of his eyes as Kojuuro's member rammed into the back of his throat. Kojuuro pulled out of the welcoming heat and stared down at the tear-blurred eyes of his underling.

"Still want to continue?"

"Oh please, Katakuro-dono don't stop. Such blessed pain, I want more."

He pulled Akechi back down and thrust into the waiting mouth again, bottoming out in one swift movement. He began plunging into the mouth without mercy, pulling out to the tip and slamming back to the base. With each stroke, Mitsuhide gagged and choked around the member invading his mouth, his lips chaffing and turning red from the friction. He grabbed onto Kojuuro's knees for support. Kojuuro stopped and pulled completely out of Akechi's mouth, spit trailing from the tip to the abused mouth.

"Did I say you could touch me?"

Moving his hands, he whined, "No, Katakura-dono."

Kojuuro stepped on Mitsuhide's hands and the latter groaned in pleasure.

"Yes. It hurts. Katakura-dono! More. I need-" Katakura muffled the babbling man, using his own engorged cock as the gag. Kojuuro rocked into Mitsuhide's mouth with quickening movements as his climax neared. Without warning, he bucked harshly and released, pouring his lust deep into Akechi's throat. He pulled out, and Mitsuhide coughed at the violence of the release. What he could not swallow, dribbled out of his mouth, and he squirmed in an attempt to free his hands from under Kojuuro's feet. The vice-president lifted his feet, and the other man reached up to wipe the excess from his lips, his eyes and breathing fluttering in arousal.

Katakuura looked away from the messy scene in front of him as he composed himself. "Leave."

"But of course, Katakura-dono. I will do this any time you desire." Smirking, he left the Date executive to his thoughts and shame.


End file.
